


Friday Friends

by mirambella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek lo odia y lo quiere, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Derek, M/M, Oblivious Scott, pecas, stiles es una carabina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tienen una tradición. Los viernes cenan en casa de Derek y se dejan llevar. Todo empieza cuando Stiles decide hacer de celestina y él y Derek acaban pasando tiempo juntos. Derek piensa que Stiles está loco. Los viernes ya nunca volverán a ser lo que eran.</p>
<p>-	Pásame los nachos –dice sobre su oreja, y Derek tiene que recordar que no le gusta que violen su espacio.<br/>-	¿Qué coño haces aquí, Stilinski?<br/>-	Te juro que he intentado ser sutil, y el disimulo no es lo mío, pero como sigan mirándose así voy a juntarles las cabezas de una colleja, y puede que me maten, o que se besen. Al menos terminarán con esta tortura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Septiembre a Enero

**Author's Note:**

> AI para kiki_midou en esteenwolf_lj
> 
> Esto intentaba ser divertido y fluffy así que sí, poco angst y conversaciones tontas.

Está demasiado acostumbrado a las mudanzas, a las cajas llenas de cosas estúpidas que no debería guardar, a la melancolía de abandonar un lugar lleno de recuerdos.  
Todo empezó en el incendió que mató a casi toda su familia. Luego vino la decisión de mudarse a Nueva York con Laura y empezar allí la universidad. Nueva York era un sitio oscuro y lluvioso y Laura sólo aguantó allí unos meses, de modo que Derek se trasladó a un cuarto de estudiantes. Era más barato y lo mantenía ocupado, porque era difícil estar solo en un sitio así.   
En tercero se mudó al loft en el que vive ahora. Estaba harto de los chicos haciendo fiestas o novatadas. Su trabajo de socorrista en la piscina (y algún cheque que aún le manda Laura) le ayudaron a decidirse por un estudio grande sin paredes con una cama enorme y aspecto moderno en la parte bohemia de la ciudad.

Esta mañana las cajas no son suyas, pero le traen demasiados recuerdos. Sólo tuvo que esperar a su segunda semana de cuarto curso para que Isaac, otro huérfano complicado como él, se colara en su vida, y ahora en su casa.  
No es que Derek lo lleve bien. Es una persona difícil, de largos silencios y tiempos a solas, pero el chico no parece tener demasiada alternativa hasta que no encuentre trabajo, así que Derek ha decidido desarrollar su duro corazón (por una vez) y ofrecerle un maravilloso sofá cama. (Previa amenaza de todo lo que le puede pasar si se cuela en su espacio personal)

………………

Pasa un mes hasta que conoce a Scott McCall y Stiles Stilinski.   
Se siente tranquilo sabiendo que Isaac ha hecho amigos en algunas de las clases a las que atiende, pero en pocas semanas su casa se llena de libros y de chicos de primero estudiando en su salón-cocina, comiendo nachos y abriendo bebidas azucaradas con demasiada fuerza. En Noviembre ya han establecido una rutina de dos tardes a la semana más las cenas de los viernes.  
Al principio, Derek no está presente en las cenas, pero en poco tiempo acaba decidiendo que puede pasar una noche con los chicos, y no tiene demasiada alternativa viendo como han conquistado su casa como si ahora fuera su territorio de juegos y cervezas. Se siente cómodo en ella y no tiene porqué largarse, aunque su compañero de piso tenga invitados.   
No es un secreto que no soporta a ese joven hiperazucarado y lengua rápida que es Stiles Stilinski (que nombre más estúpido, por cierto). Lo peor de todo es que el chico parece notarlo y no sólo le da igual, sino que disfruta con la provocación. Derek le hace mostrar sonrisas francas, sarcásticas y muecas divertidas. En cierta forma, Stiles suele pensar que lo mantiene alerta y alimenta su sarcasmo, así que se pasa los viernes acercándose a él y poniéndole los nervios de punta. Derek a veces se pregunta qué hace todavía allí. 

……………

Es casi Diciembre cuando sus codos se rozan en la encimera de la cocina y Derek descubre que Stiles tiene muchas pecas, que son redondas y perfectas. Lo está mirando fijamente, como si no hubiera visto pecas en su vida, ideando mapas y dibujos que podría formar con ellas en su cabeza, como si fueran puntos.  
Stiles tiene capacidad de sobra para fastidiar un momento mágico, de esos que le hacen brillar los ojos y que le suba calor por la nuca.  
\- Pásame los nachos –dice sobre su oreja, y Derek tiene que recordar que no le gusta que violen su espacio.  
\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Stilinski?  
\- Te juro que he intentado ser sutil, y el disimulo no es lo mío, pero como sigan mirándose así voy a juntarles las cabezas de una colleja, y puede que me maten, o que se besen. Al menos terminarán con esta tortura.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Eres denso como tus músculos, Hale.- su voz es aguda y cargada de sarcasmo. Le gusta alabar sus cualidades físicas. Sabe que a Derek le da rabia.

¿Cómo lo sabe, es que le mira, le ha estado mirando?

\- Scott es un idiota, pero Isaac es algo así como el líder de los idiotas, de modo que puede que funcione.  
\- No te sigo.  
\- ¿Sabes que Scott ayuda a Deaton algunas tardes? Son como sus créditos para las prácticas de veterinaria.  
\- Sí –le dice con voz ronca, poniendo los nachos en un bol. Stiles sonríe. Derek sigue las pecas en su nariz. Quiere matarle.  
\- Isaac se ha pasado toda la semana allí. Siempre aparecía a media tarde. El lunes había encontrado un gatito en la universidad, el martes aquel pájaro no podía volar. Oh Dios, de dónde lo habría sacado, ¿Quién se fija en los pájaros? Hubo un perro abandonado que puede que alguien hubiera reclamado, pero tenía mierda de dos semanas encima, y esta tarde pensaba que tenía Leishmaniasis. Creo que le arañó un caniche –esto último lo dice riendo, el muy…- ¿Cuántos animales puede encontrarse una persona en una semana? creo que tenemos que ayudarles, antes de que aparezca con un caimán que ha encontrado en una alcantarilla. Dicen que son leyendas urbanas, pero ya sabes, estoy estudiando criminología.  
\- Stiles. 

Y es increíble cómo consigue que se calle.

\- Isaac no es un niño. Ha pasado por ciertas cosas, y sé que parece roto, pero si lo que dices es que le gusta Scott…  
\- Nooo, Sherlock.

Esa noche se sientan en extremos separados, mirándose y levantando las cejas cuando Scott hace un comentario y el casi metro noventa que es Isaac se sonroja. Cómo no se había dado cuenta.

………..

Falta una semana para las vacaciones y esa semana han invitado a Lydia, una estudiante de Químicas que es amiga de Stiles. Sorprendentemente a Derek le acaba cayendo bien, y no sabe si es porque es inteligente y divertida o porque también se mete con Stiles. Bueno, es un punto a su favor.  
A Lydia le gusta flirtear de una manera cómoda y hace que Scott se sonroje. A Stiles no le gusta que Lydia flirtee con Derek y hace que Derek piense que tienen algo más que una amistad.  
Después del postre, Stiles sugiere que jueguen a algo más “atrevido”, pero Scott farfulla que sólo hay una mujer y muchos hombres y no es apropiado. A Lydia no le importa y acaban jugando a rodar la botella.   
Stiles le guiña un ojo a Derek y el moreno comprende que el juego está amañado y que seguramente Lydia conoce sus tretas.  
Esa noche, Isaac y Scott se besan por primera vez, pero no pasa mucho más. Se despiden en la puerta y Scott acaba llevándose el abrigo de Derek por equivocación, que le queda demasiado grande. 

………………

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegan y los besos inocentes se olvidan. Isaac y Scott siguen siendo amigos, y nada más. El primer día Stiles está enfadado, pero se le olvida cuando su amigo le informa de que va a llevarse a Isaac a casa por Navidad para que Derek pueda ir a ver a Laura. Stiles no se ofrece a visitarlos aunque vivan a tres manzanas, pero considera que sin él la posibilidad de que se enrollen es como una película de ciencia ficción.  
Que su padre le espere en California, y los cincuenta vuelos cancelados, en cambio, hacen que vaya a pasar medio día encerrado en un tren con Derek Hale, y esa idea, bueno, no sabe muy bien si le entusiasma.   
En los últimos días, Derek ha parecido más centrado y contenido de lo que nunca había sido con Stiles. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que le desconcierte el hecho de que nunca parezca estar relajado. Stiles está seguro de que Derek le odia y lo tolera porque le tiene a Isaac un cariño que apenas le demuestra. (No con palabras o afecto, pero si con cosas como aguantarle a él)

\- Este maldito tiempo –dice para romper el hielo, pero Derek es todo cejas levantadas-. Digo, si no fuera Navidad y no nevara habríamos podido ahorrarnos esto.  
\- Define esto.  
\- Tú, yo. Solos en un tren.  
\- Bueno, Stilinski. No sé tú, pero yo voy a dormir.  
\- Pues vaya mierda de compañero de viaje – Stiles hace un puchero y Derek podría considerarlo hasta mono, si no fuera Stiles.

A veces no lo entiende. Es guapo de un modo no convencional. No es Isaac con su carita de ángel y sus bíceps de mármol esculpido, o Scott y sus facciones exóticas, y desde luego no tiene el cuerpo y los andares de Derek, pero resulta atrayente. Sus ojos son brillantes como los de un niño pequeño y Derek no puede dejar de pensar en esas pecas. Justas, en los lugares perfectos.

Tiene un problema que se le pasa cuando Stiles vuelve a ser él y no para de hablar.

\- No te estaba escuchando.  
\- Porque eres un borde –le dice haciendo pucheros.

Lo peor de Stiles, sin embargo es que no le tiene miedo. Que no es tan fácil ahuyentarle como ha hecho con cada persona que ha intentado saltar sus murallas.  
\- Ir a California en tren fue una mala idea –reconoce al fin.  
\- Podríamos verlo así, o podríamos jugar a algo y aprovechar este suplicio.  
\- Ni siquiera te parece un suplicio –Derek piensa que mientras tenga alguien con quién hablar Stiles estará tranquilo (acaba pensando que incluso sin nadie alrededor acabaría hablando sólo y pasando el rato)  
\- Pese a lo que estés pensando…odio la Navidad.

Y si no fuera por esa cara, una cara que no le había visto nunca, Derek pensaría que le está vacilando. La Navidad es ruidosa y brillante como Stiles, y su amigo no deja de hablar de su padre y de lo mucho que lo echa de menos.

\- No el concepto –continúa-. Pero sé que mi padre intentará hacer pastel de jengibre que acabará quemándose, y recordaré lo perfecto que lo hacía mi madre.

La cara se le entristece con una sombra que hace que las pecas de su nariz brillen, y Derek se da cuenta de que aguantar a un Stiles hiperactivo y alborotador requiere mucha paciencia, pero que no quiere ver a ese Stiles triste y melancólico frente a él, nunca más. 

\- Yo, yo…no sé si ni siquiera cenaré algo caliente. Normalmente Laura no cocina y a mi se me quitan las ganas –Derek es serio, pero calmado, casi suave. No es como esas otras veces en las que grita y parece que quiera arrancarle el cuello con una mano.  
\- Puedes…podríamos…quiero decir, San Francisco no queda tan lejos de Beacon Hills así que si quieres, podrías venir. A mi padre no le importará siempre que te gusten los deportes.

Derek sonríe, una sonrisa genuina y real. Cree que es la primera vez que ha dejado que Stiles la vea, pero al chico no le importa porque cuando lo mira, su sonrisa sarcástica asoma, preparando el siguiente comentario ácido. Es así entre ellos.

Derek nunca va a visitarlo, pero le envía un mensaje. El pastel quemado del sheriff es la estrella de la noche buena. 

………..

La primera semana de Enero, Scott está apático y triste. Stiles aguanta a su amigo con los hombros caídos y los pies arrastrados, hasta que no puede creer que la nostalgia tras las vacaciones le haya hecho tanto daño.   
Su piso en la facultad es pequeño y Stiles no soporta ver a Scott a cada momento y no saber cómo afrontar la situación.   
\- O me dices que te pasa, o me voy a vivir con Lydia –el ultimátum suena claro, pero Stiles no es bueno intentando aparentar un enfado que en realidad no existe.  
\- Estoy cansado –responde Scott desde la cama.  
\- De una semana de tres días, que te lo crees tú. ¿Pasó algo en vacaciones?  
\- Las vacaciones fueron perfectas, muchas gracias.

Stiles conoce a Melissa, claro que lo fueron. Melissa es increíble, aunque enfadada dé más miedo que Derek (¿Está pensando en Derek?)  
Sin embargo, la respuesta de Scott no lo tranquiliza en lo más mínimo.   
\- Estás mirando al techo, Scott, y te juro que antes hemos tardado media hora en llegar, y vivimos a dos manzanas!!  
\- ¿No lo entiendes? Todo fue perfecto. Isaac fue perfecto, mi madre lo adora.  
\- ¿Estás celoso? –porque puede ser que el plan de Stiles para que estuvieran solos y la tensión se acabara no haya funcionado, está acostumbrado.  
\- Y es listo, guapo, sabe cocinar y hace reír hasta a Derek. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha venido a la clínica?  
\- Oh Dios. –y sí, las ha contado. Así empezó todo-. No las he contado, pero créeme, es un tema recurrente.   
\- Siempre me trae algo y sonríe como si fuera una maldita estrella fugaz y yo, sólo le he dicho tonterías. Aceptó venir a mi casa en Navidad y sólo hablamos de chorradas, ¿cómo puede estar bien eso? Soy patético.  
\- Y estás enamorado.

Scott deja de mirar el techo y se gira hacia Stiles. Los ojos grandes avellana lo escudriñan. No tiene escapatoria, así que pone cara de angustia y finge que se ahoga en los cojines.

Parece que Stiles va a necesitar un plan mejor, y a Derek, sí, posiblemente necesite a Derek (para el plan).

Ese viernes no acuden a la cena en casa de los Hale-Lahey. Es Stiles el que llama para disculparse y siente un vacío en su estómago que no se llena con nachos y pizza.

…………….

Stiles se encuentra a Derek en la facultad la siguiente semana.

\- Hey –lo llama y corre a su encuentro, demostrando que pone algo de empeño en él en lugar de disimular y seguir su camino –no viniste.  
Derek lo mira levantando los hombros, pero es tan Derek que no parece ofensivo.  
\- ¡En Navidad!  
\- Oh, lo siento. No quería dejar a Laura sola –y no le faltaron ganas. La melancolía solía apoderarse de los hermanos en esas fechas, pero tampoco sabía qué iba a hacer en casa de Stiles.  
\- Te perdiste una comilona. 

Y es increíble como Stiles no le da importancia a ese tipo de cosas, como pasa a un siguiente punto sin ofenderse, aceptando sus excusas como si simplemente fueran cosa suya y no importaran. Le hace tener la pelota en su tejado constantemente porque Stiles habla, pero no presiona. 

\- Vosotros no vinisteis el viernes –y parece decepcionado. Derek va a morderse la lengua en cuestión de segundos.  
\- Ah ya, Scott. Para que mentirnos, necesito tu ayuda.  
\- Me asustas Stilinski.  
\- ¿A ti, el fornido deportista con cara de matar gatitos por las noches? Haz que me lo crea.  
\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero –dice con condescendencia, dejando pasar el comentario.  
\- Y tú. ¡Esto no puede seguir así o me tiraré por el Empire State en cuestión de semanas! Hay que emborracharlos.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Scott e Isaac. Borrachos. Teniendo relaciones en tú cama. Bueno, ese paso puede estar sujeto a modificaciones, pero lo del sexo no es negociable.  
\- ¿Alguna vez te metes en tus asuntos?  
\- Ja. Ja. Ja –y no debería ponerle nervioso la forma en la que Stiles se aúpa para hablarle al oído-. No me engañas, pequeño rebelde amargado que va de tío duro. Sé que te importan tanto como a mí –y añade más alto, más gamberro. A medio camino entre los brazos de Derek y el camino de piedra que va a la cafetería-. Compra mucho alcohol. Tequila, y chocolate. No te voy a decir que ostras porque a saber lo que cuestan y si al final no se las comieran…en fin, compra muchos afrodisíacos, y alcohol!!

………………………..

Sorprendentemente es Stiles el que termina terriblemente borracho ese viernes. Nadie sabe si para animar a los demás a beber o porque se le van olvidando los vasos que se ha bebido según van avanzando los juegos.   
Acaba en el suelo de la cocina contando los azulejos con voz pastosa y los ojos casi cerrados, una expresión concentrada y las piernas incómodamente cruzadas.  
Derek no ha conocido un plan peor, pese a que la noche ha vuelto a ser entretenida y se notaba que echaban de menos la rutina.   
Al menos algo ha debido funcionar, porque Isaac y Scott que no están borrachos (no teniendo sexo en la cama de Derek, gracias a Dios) acaban viendo una película medio dormidos en el sofá de Derek, que es la cama de Isaac.

Derek piensa en Stiles. Stiles que sigue en el suelo de la cocina cantando una canción desde hace quince minutos cuando iba a por una botella de agua. La mano de Isaac está muy cerca de los hombros de Scott y Derek se da cuenta de que sobra con ese gesto. Eso lo deja con dos opciones. O recoger a Stilinski del suelo e intentar que recupere algo de dignidad o pasar de él, irse a dormir y dejar que sea lo que dios quiera. 

Derek no es tan mala persona. A veces le gusta fingir que es peor de lo que es, pero tiene remordimientos como cualquier otro. Isaac suele decir que es de otro planeta como superman, pero incluso él sabe que lo que define a Derek son barreras y no elecciones.

Pone un brazo debajo de Stiles para levantarlo y consigue que apoye los pies en el suelo, aunque vaya arrastrándose, el otro brazo rodea su cintura y Stiles es un títere en manos de Derek.  
No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que Stiles no llegaría en ese estado ni al rellano, y como el sofá está ocupado, Derek decide acostar a Stiles en su cama, al menos hasta que la cabeza deje de darle vueltas y deje de andar como un zombie. 

\- ¿Hace cuanto que no echas un polvo? –dice de repente. La voz le suena hueca en el hombro. Algunas letras se pierden por el camino.  
\- Stiles, vas a acostarte, a dormir unas horas y mañana te echaré la bronca y puede que te mate. Si, probablemente te mate si me vomitas las sábanas.  
\- Eres tan, tan guapo. Si fueras más amable y tuvieras otra cara. No otra cara de cosas de la cara. Tus ojos son perfectos. –el balbuceo no tiene sentido, pero Derek puede entender un par de cosas y puede que se sonroje levemente.

Stiles cae como un peso muerto, pero enreda una pierna en Derek y le hace caer encima de él. No entiende por qué no puede moverse.

\- Este no era mi plan.  
\- Lo sé –su aliento lleno de tequila le roza y Derek recuerda que está encima de Stiles, respirando sobre él.   
\- Y yo, yo no soy tu plan. Pero no me importa, tu atención es suficiente. Me gusta que me grites.  
Su voz es dulce mientras se hace un ovillo entre los cojines. Derek no puede evitar sonreír.  
Está jodido, y puede que se estén metiendo mano en su sofá, pero ni siquiera quiere preocuparse por eso. 

……………..

La semana siguiente es rara para los cuatro, y Lydia tiene que buscar a Stiles en la biblioteca porque no ha aparecido en su puerta en cinco días.  
\- ¿Te parece bien, no mandarme ni un mensaje? –algún rizo pelirrojo se le escapa de la diadema y alguien chista, pero a Lydia no puede importarle menos.  
\- He estado ocupado.  
\- Si ocupado es uniendo a McCall con Lahey, déjalo, no está funcionando.  
\- ¿Están raros, verdad?  
No entiende nada. Lo estaban pasando bien y parecían compartir risas cómplices. Después Stiles perdió el norte y despertó en la cama de Derek con su dueño pegado a su espalda como un maldito pulpo. No han hablado en toda la semana y puede que Stiles lo haya evitado, y a Lydia. Lydia suele sacarle la verdad con sólo una mirada.   
\- Tú estás raro.  
\- Si has hablado con Derek dilo ya, me ahorrarás un sufrimiento.  
\- Oh Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? – y ahí está. Perdido y condenado.  
El murmullo se convierte en una mirada acusadora y Lydia lo observa con una ceja levantada (a veces le recuerda tanto a Derek). Stiles se siente como un paramecio en uno de sus microscopios.  
\- ¿Quieres tomar un café? –dice al fin.  
Y el chico cierra los libros. 

Van a esa cafetería con encanto que no es sólo fachada y con el olor de café rodeando sus fosas nasales y quemando su paladar Stiles se siente más seguro.

\- Me desperté con Derek.  
\- ¿Qué? Es una versión extraña. Normalmente debería ser “Me acosté con Derek”  
\- No tengo constancia. Se me fue.  
\- Oh Dios. Debería ser pecado hacer algo con ese tío, Stiles, y no acordarse. Debería estar prohibido, pero todos sabemos que esas leyes estúpidas solo se hacen en Oklahoma.  
\- No pasó nada –y puede que haya sonado una milésima decepcionado-. Al menos eso creo. Además, Derek es hetero, o asexual, no lo sé. Teníamos un objetivo y fallé. Lo peor es que no sé que pasó con el Scissac y ahora tengo que partir de cero, o averiguarlo.  
\- Oh que mono, les has puesto nombre.  
\- Me cuesta menos hablar de ellos así, pero no lo divulgues. Es parte del plan secreto.  
Lydia abre los ojos y sus largas pestañas bailan hacia él. Eso significa que está pensando.  
\- Stiles, te voy a hacer una pregunta, y quiero que me respondas sinceramente. No porque sea obvio que Derek es como una tabla de surf con dos esmeraldas que…que físicamente sea atractivo, sino porque sea verdad. Totalmente. ¿A ti te gusta Derek?

Gustar. Es una palabra inexacta cuando se trata de personas. Stiles sabe que le gustan las galletas con la leche fría y el helado de tres chocolates. Es obvio, porque le hacen feliz e incluso le hacen olvidar algunas cosas que desde luego no son felices. Cuando piensa en Derek es capaz de sentir dolor de estómago y de cabeza, tristeza y alegría a la vez. A veces se siente seguro y otras le gustaría que no existiera. No puede decir que eso sea “gustar”, pero no concibe una vida en la que los gruñidos de Derek no le ericen los vellos de la nuca. No puede controlar su lengua cuando lo ve aparecer (a veces hasta se imagina usando la lengua en otras cosas) y tiembla cuando le mira. Es como el sol que sale después de la lluvia, cuando la calle sigue mojada.

A Stiles no le gusta Derek. Derek no es tan efectivo como el chocolate. Derek le vuelve loco.


	2. Hasta Primavera

Por razones que se escapan al entendimiento (de los cuatro en general) van a una fiesta un jueves. Febrero empieza a iluminar las calles con días de sol tenue y noches heladas. Los viernes siguen siendo sus días, pero después de la borrachera de Stiles parecen estar caminando sobre clavos afilados, así que esa semana deciden que una fiesta con más gente será mejor que el plan habitual. Puede que se equivocaran.  
Isaac y Scott se miran desde sillones opuestos, una jarra de cerveza en cada mano y Derek ni siquiera tiene valor de mirar a Stiles.   
\- Qué divertido –se atreve a decir, y es Derek el primero en levantarse, malhumorado y andando hacia la barra.  
Stiles lo sigue, porque poco puede hacer con el silencio que ocupa su mesa. Es tan evidente que resuena por encima de la música.  
\- Oye –cuando lo toca quema. Su chaqueta de cuero es cálida y tan oscura como sus ojos -. Vamos a hablar. Sé que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo, pero no entiendo nada. Sé que tenía un plan y que te parece una mierda. Me equivoqué al beberme media botella de tequila. A veces no sé ni porqué me preocupo por los demás. ¿Qué coño ha pasado? Estaban bien.  
\- Se besaron.  
\- ¿Qué? –Derek lo mira porque juraría que lo ha escuchado perfectamente.   
\- Se besaron en mi sofá, pero Isaac se apartó y Scott se acojonó.  
\- Scott está enamorado de él. Maldito imbécil.  
Y no tiene sentido que le grite a Derek, pero le está gritando a Derek.  
\- No sabes lo que es que nadie te haya querido. Isaac tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de joder lo mejor que ha tenido nunca.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿No es evidente lo que Scott siente? –la camarera que iba a atender a Derek se vuelve y decide dejarlos solos.   
\- Supongo que lo es para ti. Siempre lo es para ti Stiles. Dices cosas sin pensar, simplemente porque las sientes.  
\- ¿Y no es mejor eso que no sentir absolutamente nada?

Puede que se le pare el corazón. Varias veces. Cuando los ojos de Derek se agachan y parece un perro abandonado en la interestatal. Puede que entonces el corazón de Stiles se suicide en su pecho.   
\- Lo…lo.  
\- No –ese tono que no es enfadado es el peor que ha oído nunca -. Tienes toda la razón.   
Lo ve irse a cámara lenta, como si su cerebro quisiera hacerle mas daño. Isaac se levanta y coge su chaqueta, caminando hacia la puerta y por tanto hacia Stiles.   
Stiles lo deja marchar, pero lo coge por la manga. No puede cambiar y no puede acallar sus impulsos, aunque le lleven a hacer las tonterías más estúpidas del universo.  
\- Isaac, Scott te quiere. Y si tú estás asustado, él está aterrorizado. Tiene tanto miedo de cagarla y perderte que se comporta como un idiota, pero sé lo que me digo. Lleva meses mirándote como si fueras de cristal y no quisiera romperte. Por favor, piénsalo. No ganarás si no arriesgas –la voz de Stiles es pausada. Parece sincero.  
\- Gracias –le dice el rubio antes de despegarse de su brazo y correr por las calles húmedas hacia Derek.

Stiles no entiende cómo algo que no los involucraba se ha convertido en ellos dos. Cómo de ser un espectador ha pasado a ser una víctima. 

…………………….

La próxima vez que se ven, es la fiesta de solteros de San Valentín de Lydia y por supuesto ha invitado a Derek. No es que no pudiera negarse, pero la pelirroja y la carita de Isaac han hecho el resto.  
Además, sorprendentemente, esos días sin Stiles han sido demasiado raros. A quién quiere engañar. Se ha acostumbrado a tenerle cerca. A que se coma su comida y ponga sus estúpidas películas y las comente como si no tuvieran ya diálogos. No ver las pecas de Stiles marcando sus sonrisas, demasiado cerca de su cara es demasiado. Pero peor es sentirse así. Sentir que Stiles tenía razón y que no comprende que aún siga yendo a su casa después de cómo lo trata. Claro, después de la conversación que mantuvieron cuando estaba borracho (y que probablemente ni recuerde), para Derek está claro que Stiles lo intenta. Que se siente cómodo con él, pese a todo.   
Se arrepiente un poco cuando entra por la puerta. La casa de estudiantes de Lydia tiene un gran salón decorado de un modo festivo, pero con glamour. Nada es recargado ni está lleno de corazones, aunque se intuye el ambiente. La gran mesa del comedor está llena de velas y hay bolas de luces de colores en el pasillo. La luz es tenue, como si esa noche fuera obligado encontrar a alguien y aprovecharse de ello.  
Lydia divisa a Derek e Isaac y como buena anfitriona se acerca con aperitivos y los abraza haciendo malabares antes de desaparecer a atender al resto. Derek la ha visto últimamente con un chico de ceño fruncido, cree que tiene un hermano gemelo, pero con ella es como un gatito abandonado.  
Ambos se quedan de pie con cara de palurdos y no se puede ser más socialmente extraño. Resulta raro ver a dos hombres tan guapos y bien formados tensos como dos barras. Cuando la cabecita alegre de Stiles aparece entre la multitud, Isaac hace un gesto a Derek y le grita por encima de la música.  
\- Deberías hablar con él.  
\- Mira quién fue a hablar.  
\- Es justo –y lo sabe, pero no significa que Derek pueda posponerlo -. Yo estoy en ello.  
\- Pues te deseo suerte – Derek siente que está gritando. Puede que haya parejas absorbiéndose a su alrededor-. Deberías moverte.

Isaac no puede responder, porque Derek se ha arreglado la chupa y camina como puede hasta la cocina fingiendo que necesita rellenar su vaso. Sabe que Stiles estará allí atormentando a alguien a quién no conoce.  
Ese alguien se llama Larry y tiene problemas de aerofagia. Casi es mejor para todos cuando se libra de Stiles y Derek aprovecha para acercarse a él.  
\- Hola! –la música es tenue en la cocina, pero Stiles parece acostumbrado al jaleo del exterior.  
\- Stiles –Derek intenta que no le salga como un gruñido, pero es a medias un saludo y un sonido gutural.  
\- Vaya, Lydia te ha convencido.  
Stiles está menos borracho que aquella vez en el suelo de su cocina (al menos sigue en pie), pero más que normalmente, y normalmente no tiene demasiado filtro cabeza-boca así que Derek está acojonado.   
\- Mira, esto es muy raro.  
\- ¿Tú en una fiesta? Sí, es raro.  
No tiene tiempo para gilipolleces. Al fin y al cabo, él no debería disculparse. Él no soltó ese golpe bajo y lo dejó correr.  
\- ¿Vas a recalcar todas las cosas horribles que hago? ¿o las que no hago? No lo sé bien.  
Stiles lo mira. Es un niño pequeño con ojos enormes.  
\- No pretendía juzgarte. Intento hacerte reír.  
\- Lo que dijiste…no es fácil. No estoy acostumbrado a que me pasen cosas buenas.  
Es ese instante. Como una epifanía. Stiles recuerda todos los momentos en los que Derek estuvo a punto de dedicarle una sonrisa y acabó bajando la cabeza. Todos esos días en los que le costaba demasiado fingir que se aburría en sus cenas estúpidas con juegos estúpidos. Derek es esa tónica que siempre ha estado allí. Parece desear estar en cualquier otro sitio, pero en cambio está allí, compartiendo el curso con ellos cada viernes por la noche, a veces incluso más.  
\- No sé qué te ha pasado, pero ya has visto que yo no soy fácil –y Stiles está sorprendentemente cerca-. Que no me asusto ni me rindo, así que vete acostumbrando. Por cierto, si quisieras contármelo…no soy ese estúpido que crees. Ahora mismo sí, no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero…  
\- Calla –Stiles le hace caso. Le manda callar, pero por una vez no está gritando lleno de furia. Hay calidez en sus palabras. Casi cariño. -¿Quieres salir de aquí? ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio más tranquilo?

Puede que esté loco o algo afectado por el alcohol, pero en ese momento lo decide. Decide que puede confiar en Stiles, que puede llamarlo amigo (y callar la voz interior que está gritando “mírale las pecas, Derek”) Que puede sacar de sus pulmones esa angustia retenida.   
Navegan entre los cuerpos agolpados, casi rozándose. Llegan a la puerta en menos tiempo del que imaginaban y salen al rellano sin ser vistos.   
Las palabras se le atascan en la garganta y Stiles le aprieta los nudillos con tanta fuerza que no puede abrir más los ojos.  
Allí, entre los peldaños de la escalera y la barandilla que va al piso de arriba hay dos cuerpos fundiéndose en un beso lascivo y cargado de ganas. El más pequeño parece absorbido en el más grande, que lo mantiene empotrado en el acero, como una pequeña presa en manos de un león.  
A Derek le daría un poco de vergüenza si fueran dos desconocidos, pero el hecho de que esté con Stiles y sean sus dos mejores amigos los que se están comiendo a besos, directamente le roba el aire.  
\- ¡Dios santo! – Stiles grita sin soltar a Derek, y sus amigos se vuelven, tan absortos en sus asuntos que no se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Scott tiene los labios hinchados e Isaac está más despeinado de lo que ha estado nunca (incluso algunos lunes por la mañana). Se miran y nadie dice una palabra. Forman un cuadrado de miradas furtivas y mejillas coloradas hasta que Stiles se vuelve hacia Derek.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar.

……………………….

La siguiente semana pasa de rara a tranquila como una balsa de aceite. La cena de los viernes sigue en pie y sucede sin momentos ridículos ni discursiones. De hecho, Stiles está tan quieto que casi parece otra persona. Isaac y Scott hablan tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sus amigos han evitado el tema durante toda la semana y se están comportando como si no les hubieran visto. Es todo como al principio, sólo que eso es lo más raro, porque no lo es. No debería serlo. Es Derek el que se levanta a recoger los platos, exasperado.

\- ¡No puedo más! Necesito que acabe esta farsa. Sí, os vimos y sí, estáis locos el uno por el otro así que si no lo decís lo haré yo. Stiles lleva meses intentando que os sinceréis, pero cada vez que dais un paso adelante, volvéis tres atrás. Es ilógico.  
Stiles cree que Derek se ha vuelto loco. Probablemente ahora vaya a tirar un plato al suelo, solo que se vuelve y se va a la cocina sin mirar atrás. La cara morena de Scott está blanca y Stiles se levanta.  
\- Voy a ver si…lo que sea. 

Es extraño cuando se quedan solos. Scott no se mueve y cuando Isaac lo mira y habla, quiere desaparecer.  
\- Yo…no quería –empieza, pero es obvio que no se le da bien. Es inseguro con las palabras, aunque las acciones demuestren otra cosa -. Te fuiste con Stiles y pensé que estabas avergonzado. Supe que era mejor dejarlo pasar.  
\- Pero…llevamos meses dejándolo pasar –responde Scott sin mirarlo- . En mi casa, en aquel juego estúpido, en el sofá…es tan culpa tuya como mía, y ¿Sabes lo que me pasa?  
\- No –suspìra.  
\- Tú me pasas, Isaac. Llevo loco por ti desde que te tropezaste con nosotros en la cafetería y tus manos me rozaron. Balbuceaste y pensé que parecías un niño enorme que ha hecho una travesura –ríe, pero la risa no es completa. Se esconde entre sus miedos.  
\- Stiles me dijo lo que sentías, y esa noche no dormí pensando en que sentía lo mismo. Scott, va a ser difícil, yo soy difícil. A veces pienso que quererte sólo te hará desgraciado- Isaac baja la cabeza y oculta sus ojos vidriosos.  
Scott se levanta. Es un movimiento rápido, pero aún oculta algo de timidez. Se arrodilla frente a la silla de Isaac y le aparta los mechones rubios de la frente. Apoya una mano en su rodilla y le levanta la barbilla para que le mire.  
\- ¿Cómo voy a ser desgraciado, si todo lo que quiero eres tú?

Y llora. Isaac llora como todas esas noches en las que era un niño y se sentía solo e insignificante. Scott se levanta y lo rodea con sus brazos. La silla chirría. Deja que las lágrimas bajen por su pecho y que sus manos hagan círculos entre sus hombros. Cuando Isaac se calma, lo mira, y es tan guapo como cuando sonríe con la confianza que no tiene. Sus ojos son más azules, más brillantes. Scott besa sus mejillas calientes, saladas por las lágrimas y luego sus labios, con mucho cuidado.  
Es un roce al principio. No se parece nada al beso en las escaleras. No se están enrollando, se están queriendo con tanto corazón, temblores y titubeos que parecen estar en una escena rodada a cámara lenta. Lo mejor sin duda es, que no les importa. Que se han descubierto y poco a poco quieren conocerse.

……………………….

\- Si sigues sacando brillo a los platos los convertirás en posa vasos.

Derek escucha la voz sarcástica de Stiles, solo que esta vez es calmada y reconfortante. No deja de mirar al fregadero, con ganas de ahogarse en él, aunque sabe que es bastante imposible. No sabe qué le pasa. No sabe si es por Isaac, por Scott, por la conversación que casi tuvo con Stiles…no saberlo le da miedo. Odia no controlar una parte de su vida. Que esa parte no se vaya, no se oculte, tampoco le hace muy feliz.

\- ¿Te imaginaste que sería así? –dice de pronto, su voz oculta por la encimera de granito.  
\- ¿Cómo? –contesta Stiles.  
\- Complicado. Algo más que amigos que se reúnen un día a la semana para pasarlo bien juntos.   
\- Ni siquiera pensé que sería tu amigo, pero mírame.

Stiles parece serio cuando habla y Derek se vuelve. Hay preocupación en sus ojos, pero ni siquiera sabe por qué.

\- ¿Todo volverá a la normalidad? –pregunta como un niño pequeño.  
\- Sí. Se merecen estar solos y…arreglar lo que sea que hay entre ellos. Vamos. 

Stiles vuelve a su yo hiperactivo y vaya si Derek lo agradece. Coge sus chaquetas con un suspiro. Derek tiene que seguirlo. Acaban en un café que sirve desayunos a todas horas. Stiles conoce al dueño y es tan Stiles lo de desayunar a cualquier hora del día, varias veces si hace falta.

\- Esta es mi parte preferida de salir por las noches –dice al sentarse. Parece un niño y Derek vuelve a sus pecas. De repente se da cuenta de que está mirando a Stiles en su conjunto. Grandes ojos, brazos pálidos pero fuertes, sonrisa contagiosa.  
\- Creía que era bailar canciones de moda encima de una tarima –dice, pero está sonriendo. Se lo debe, por haberle sacado de ese ambiente de estrés.  
\- Bueno, estamos llenos de sorpresas, y puede que te desvele algunas más, Derek si te portas bien.

Se acerca a él a través de la mesa. Hay una montaña rusa en su estómago que no deja de bajar. 

\- ¿Puedes comerte veinte donuts? –prueba, odiaría que se notara que le pone nervioso.  
\- Dieciocho, ya hicimos esa apuesta. Scott me tuvo que pagar veinte dólares así que sí, se te han adelantado con la coña.  
Derek se imagina a Scott y Stiles haciéndolo todo juntos, hasta yendo al baño como dos chicas que se sujetan los bolsos la una a la otra. ¿En serio está pensando eso?  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si todo va bien y nuestros amigos acaban…? –acaba diciendo.  
\- ¿Juntos? Porque lo de que están follando en tu cama, o con suerte en tu sofá parece casi seguro.  
\- Stiles, no necesito visualizarlo –. Ya no es creíble con su enfado y Stiles se ríe de él. Maldito crío.  
\- Esperaba quedar más contigo, Hale.

Derek tiene que abrir los ojos, las orejas y hasta las fosas nasales si es posible. Puede que quede algo de alcohol en su sistema, pero puede que sea en realidad lo que parece y Stiles esté flirteando con él. O sólo intenta ser simpático y el flirteo es un deseo suyo, lo cual es visiblemente peor. 

\- ¿Solos?  
\- ¿Tan horrible sería? –y si, definitivamente hay algo de esperanza en sus palabras mientras se come un gofre con mil cosas por encima-. Puede que te acabaras divirtiendo.  
\- O que tú te aburrieras –Derek decide que va a jugar, porque, ¿Qué más puede hacer?  
Están considerablemente cerca con los codos sobre la mesa y las cabezas hacia adelante. Derek levanta las cejas buscando una respuesta a lo que todavía no ha escuchado.  
\- Pareces un abuelo hablando así.   
\- No habríais sobrevivido sin mi figura paternal ni un semestre –su tono es grave, orgulloso, pero hace reír a Stiles, porque Stiles es así y es de efectos contrarios.

No es como si él fuera lo más común del mundo. Es obvio que tiene problemas para relacionarse con los demás. Se lleva bien con Isaac porque es reservado y casi igual de antisocial que él, y no necesitan hablar de lo que sienten, que ya es bastante jodido sin tener que contarlo por ahí.   
Lo de Stiles no lo entiende. No entiende que le haga sonreír y que el tiempo se esté pasando como si fuera arena entre sus manos. Toman demasiado chocolate, charlan sin casi discutir y pasean en la noche de Nueva York con todas las luces de la ciudad encendidas, ritmos musicales rompiendo el aire.   
A Derek le traiciona el cerebro cuando piensa que esto que están haciendo parece totalmente una cita, porque no está saliendo con Stiles y no cree ni siquiera que sepa lo que es salir con alguien de todas formas. Que haya puesto empeño en ser mejor con él desde que salieron de casa tampoco requiere tanto esfuerzo. No se ha esforzado porque ese paseo grite “cita” por los cuatro costados. Es cívico, nada más.  
No ayuda que Stiles parezca relajado, bañado en chocolate y azúcar, ni que sus mejillas se enrojezcan por el último coletazo del invierno. Y por supuesto que Derek no lo ha mirado y no lo está mirando ahora mismo mientras la palabra “cita” se pasea por su mente.  
Puede que haya sido algo casual, y nada más, pero el hecho de que se le haya ocurrido simplemente lo asusta por completo.   
Se paran delante de casa de Derek, pero no se dicen nada, y es ilógico porque se han pasado todo el camino hablando sin parar, aunque Derek apenas hiciera caso. 

\- Bueno…-Derek se siente idiota. Empieza a tener frío y ni siquiera es capaz de encontrar una frase coherente que le sirva para despedirse.  
\- Creo que deberías venir a mi casa –suelta Stiles sin más. Derek se congela en el sitio, pero Stiles se apresura a explicarse, tan rápido y sin sentido como siempre- Digo, es obvio que no quieres ver lo que hay ahí arriba, suponiendo que no hayan robado tu cama. Le escribiré a Scott para que no venga, aunque creo que no tenía esa intención igualmente. De hecho les hacemos un favor.  
\- Tienes razón –suspira, asumiendo que es una buena idea, solo que no ha estado nunca en casa de Stiles y Scott, y espera que sea lo bastante grande para ambos.   
\- Y si se están matando, al menos no nos acusarán de cómplices –añade medio en broma-. Nuestra casa no es como la tuya. Definitivamente, no, no lo es. Es pequeña y puede que la encuentres desordenada…  
\- Stiles, vamos –pone una mano en su brazo con tanta suavidad que Stiles se sorprende. Está acostumbrado a que le haga callar, pero no así.  
\- Sí.

La casa en sí es algo claustrofóbica. No tiene los espacios abiertos del loft de Derek, pero al menos tiene dos camas, y Derek agradece no tener que dormir en el sofá. Las camas son pequeñas y están casi juntas, en el único cuarto de la casa (excepto uno que no está amueblado y parece una despensa-despacho-de todo)  
\- Estaban así y las dejamos –dice Stiles como si le leyera la mente-. De todas formas nos viene muy bien el otro cuarto. Si quieres que me vaya al sofá…-añade.  
\- No seas idiota –Derek se sienta en la cama y está tentado de dejarse caer y olvidar las emociones de esa noche. Espera haber acertado y estar en la cama de Scott.  
Stiles se sienta en la otra y juega con su sudadera. Parece que en efecto ha acertado, porque no le dice nada, pero tampoco se acuesta. Se miran durante unos segundos y a Derek se le cierran los ojos. Stiles parece nervioso, pero de una forma sospechosamente tranquila, para ser Stiles.  
\- Acuéstate –le dice en un tono anormalmente bajo- ¿Quieres algo para dormir?  
\- No –susurra Derek. Las palabras escapándose de su boca con pereza. Se quita los zapatos y se acurruca abrazando la almohada. Stiles lo cubre con una manta fina que yacía a los pies y retira las cubiertas de su propia cama.  
\- Buenas noches – murmura con un bostezo antes de apagar la luz. Lleva la ropa puesta, pero no está pensando precisamente en eso.


	3. Primavera

La luz empieza a entrar tenue por la ventana y Derek abre los ojos. Recuerda porqué se siente más cómodo en horario nocturno. Es sábado y no tiene nada que hacer, pero Stiles ha desaparecido y empieza a sentirse extraño en esa cama. Lo encuentra en su pequeña cocina con un café en la mano, y puede leer en su rostro que él también se siente un poco extraño. No recuerda haber visto a Stiles levantado antes de las ocho en día no lectivo. 

\- No deberías beber eso. Ya eres lo bastante hiperactivo –murmura con tono grave, aunque se ha dado cuenta de que ya no suena como antes y Stiles ya no le cree cuando intenta ladrar.  
\- Buenos días a ti también, cariño –bromea, pero el apelativo hace cosas raras en el estómago de Derek.  
\- Trae –se acerca a él y sus dedos se rozan. Juraría que hay electricidad cuando le roba la taza y Stiles no hace más que sonreír.   
\- ¿Qué ibas a decirme el otro día? Cuando…ya sabes.

Derek tiene miedo, quizás porque puede que fuera ahí donde empezó todo o puede que fuera antes, que las palabras de Stiles en el pub le tocaran muy hondo. Si se sincera con él estará más cerca de alguien de lo que ha estado en años, incluyendo a Isaac y es Stiles el que va a tener ese honor. ¿Por qué él?

\- No es una historia agradable.  
\- Cuando te hablé de mi madre en Navidad tampoco lo era –Stiles frunce el ceño. Tiene tantas caras, pero esa en la que parece a punto de romperse es casi inesperada y sólo alcanza la superficie en contadas ocasiones. Hace que Derek se sienta especial -. Me has robado el café en mi propia casa, me lo debes.

Están peligrosamente cerca. Stiles suele ser táctil en las cenas. Cuando se emborracha hace cosas como tirarle los trastos a Derek o colgarse de su cuello. Le gusta explorar los límites de su amigo. Este Stiles sincero y cercano, pero de un modo espiritual, hace que a Derek se le erice el vello de la nuca.   
\- Eres un anfitrión de mierda –da un sorbo al café y se nota demasiado que no habla en serio.  
\- No te escapes, Hale.

“No puedo, ya no” piensa. Deja la taza en la encimera y se apoya en la isla que hay en medio de la cocina. Está frente a frente con Stiles, pero no sabe qué decirle. 

\- Te dije que no estaba acostumbrado a que me pasaran cosas buenas. Pues es verdad. –piensa. No hay una manera suave de decirlo- Mis padres murieron en un incendio. Mi hermana Laura estaba en la universidad y yo en el colegio. Dicen que fue provocado. ¿Cómo vives con eso toda tu vida?  
\- Lo, lo siento –Stiles está serio, se debate entre acercarse más a Derek o dejarle respirar.  
\- Tenía otro hermano mayor. Fue como una gran película de terror. No creo que pueda superarlo y a veces me supera a mí. –los ojos brillan como dos esmeraldas. No va a llorar delante de Stiles.  
\- Puede que no me creas, pero conozco esa sensación. Tuve ataques de pánico durante años cuando murió mi madre. Cuando pasa un tiempo la gente deja de entenderlo –Stiles opta por acercar su mano a la de Derek y hacer círculos donde se le marcan las venas. Mira hacia abajo, pero incluso entonces, Derek puede ver algunas pecas en sus mejillas.  
\- ¿Y si nunca se pasa? –pregunta. La voz es un hilo fino que pierde su potencia. Las caricias mínimas de Stiles no le ayudan en absoluto.  
\- No debería hacerlo –dice al fin.

Cuando Stiles lo mira, hay dos lágrimas a punto de rodar por su nariz. Stiles no se esconde y Derek lo coge de la mano y sus músculos se tensan. No es bueno con las palabras, pero sus brazos son fuertes así que lo abraza. Stiles desaparece en el pecho de Derek y solloza contra su camiseta. Pasan minutos sin decir absolutamente nada. Derek cree que no ha visto a Stiles callado tanto rato en todo el tiempo que lo conoce, aunque esta vez no le importa, porque el silencio es cómodo, reparador.

Cuando llega a casa, Scott ya se ha ido. Isaac está tirado en el sofá con la tele apagada y mirando al techo. Parece soñar despierto y cuando lo ve salta y grita hasta que Derek tiene que reírse. 

…………………………

Tras esa semana, la rutina se convierte en una extraña situación en la que Isaac y Scott pasan más tiempo juntos, arrastrando a sus amigos con ellos. Así, las cenas de chicos de los viernes se han convertido en citas dobles, porque mientras Scott e Isaac se miran y se comen a besos, Derek y Stiles tienen que hacer su fiesta paralela. A veces consiguen que Lydia se les una, pero hasta Lydia ha acabado declinando, acusando a los tortolitos de darle Diabetes.  
\- Y tú –le dice una mañana de Abril a Stiles-. Estás totalmente saliendo con Derek Hale, aunque no te des cuenta.  
Stiles se ríe, pero se le eriza la piel si lo piensa. Pasar tiempo a solas con Derek es mejor de lo que esperaba (es lo mejor del mundo). Las amenazas y sarcasmos se han convertido en bromas entre amigos y flirteos que prometen algo más. Le gusta esa dinámica y en fin, no debería quejarse. Le gusta Derek y ahora que ha aprendido a vivir con ello prefiere quedarse estático porque, ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que a Derek le guste él?

El problema de Stiles es, sin embargo, que se le nota todo y la atracción sexual viene a ser sólo una cosa más evidente en su cara y en sus gestos. Mientras las bromas entre él y Derek son más íntimas, Stiles se vuelve más táctil. Lo peor es que a Derek parece no importarle. Antes habría gritado exasperado, pero ahora se deja hacer y sonríe como un idiota. Stiles no sabe cuanto va a aguantarlo.

Porque, vamos a ver ¿Cómo puede el ser humano pasar del no aguantarse al tolerarse y del tolerarse al “no sería capaz de vivir sin ti”? Stiles ya entiende porqué los infartos de miocardio están matando a la mayoría de la población. El ser humano es imbécil, y él está sufriendo las consecuencias. 

Los viernes se convierten en un sufrimiento en el que Stiles suspira cuando Derek se agacha para coger algo del horno. Él recuerda que lloró contra su pecho, que parecía roto y vulnerable mientras hablaba de sus padres. Él lo habría besado por mucho miedo que le diera. Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso, piensa. Estoy jodido, piensa.

\- Stiles.  
\- Ummm?  
\- Que si me pasas la manopla. No sé para qué vas a clases de debate. Es obvio que no te están enseñando nada –es tan listo que hasta ha aprendido a jugar con su sarcasmo. Su tono de voz es otro totalmente nuevo. Se ríe por debajo, pierde fuerza al final de las frases.  
\- Lo siento. No estaba atento –Derek lo mira mientras sus dedos se tocan y el universo se cae. Stiles maldice la mano de tela que lo separa de los dedos de Derek  
\- Estás así últimamente. Quiero decir, más de lo habitual.

¡Por que te quiero idiota!, quiere decir, pero se inventa una excusa que habla de estrés, pastillas y exámenes finales. 

\- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? –Y sí, Derek ha dicho justo eso. No debería sonar extraño, pero lo es -. De todas formas no tenemos sitio en el sofá –dice medio molesto.  
\- Te recuerdo que estás en tu casa –Derek cierra el horno, se pone de pie y se convierte en esa estatua de mármol que camina erguida, casi en tensión, sólo que sus hombros están relajados.  
\- Quiero pizza de verdad –y Stiles juraría que Derek le ha guiñado un ojo. 

La cuestión es que salen, comen y hablan demasiado. Acaban en su sitio favorito y puede que la camarera ya les guiñe el ojo y todo. Tampoco es para tanto, sólo han ido dos veces juntos y solos. La segunda se ríen con confianza y el corazón de Stiles duele por dentro de la camisa y sus pantalones se estrechan. Es eso que Derek hace con los hoyuelos, eso que le hace parecer peligroso y adictivo a la vez. Eso hace que la respiración se le entrecorte y que toda la sangre baje a su entrepierna. Las cosas están peor de lo que pensaba si va a tener que pasar tanto tiempo así con Derek. Debería buscarse otros amigos. Amigos a los que no quiera desnudar. 

…………..

El lunes lo primero que hace Stiles (después de desayunar) es buscar a Lydia por todo el campus. La encuentra a la tercera, en el laboratorio, con la bata y las gafas de seguridad puestas. Tiene una sonrisa confiada, como si el ácido que está mezclando no fuera una bomba de relojería.

\- Estoy saliendo con Derek Hale –dice cuando se acerca a su hombro, sin preámbulos.  
\- Te lo dije –y no tiene la clemencia ni de mirarle.  
\- Es gracioso. porque creo que él no lo sabe –confiesa Stiles, y hace que Lydia se quite las gafas.   
\- La cuestión es, ¿Es eso lo que te gustaría que pasara? –recalca con voz cantarina.  
\- Lo estoy pasando mal. No te rías. No es que no disfrutara de picar a Derek antes –su tono de voz no es el habitual, es algo melancólico-. Antes sólo era alguien que me creaba curiosidad y me preguntaba porque éramos tan opuestos y porque conseguía sacarlo de quicio con tanta facilidad, pero ahora…  
\- Él también ha cambiado, lo sé cariño –responde Lydia intentando reconfortarle con una mano en su brazo-¿Y si él está pensando lo mismo, dondequiera que esté?  
\- Seguramente en la piscina –Lydia lo mira y Stiles tiembla - ¿Y si no?  
\- ¿No quieres saberlo? –se muere por saberlo, pero se morirá si hace el ridículo y pierde a Derek para siempre. 

……………

Tiene que afrontarlo. Toda la vida, Stiles ha sido demasiado hablador y ha dicho cosas inoportunas, pero ahora, ahora las palabras se le escapan entre los dedos y no se siente capaz de empujarlas con la lengua. No puede cagarla, no puede. Mayo está ya ahí y después de Junio perderá su oportunidad. No podría vivir todo el verano con esa angustia. Su padre lo notaría y acabaría preocupado por él, y no quiere preocupar a su padre. Eso le lleva a pensar si verá a Derek durante el verano. Si podrá soportar no verlo durante dos meses.  
Por un lado, todo debería ser igual. Quizás Derek acepte esta vez una invitación a su casa y puedan hacer cosas juntos. Si habla con él puede que se distancien o que eliminen la tensión sexual del mejor modo posible, pasando a la acción. Está hecho un lío y tiene todos los viernes a Derek demasiado cerca, y son demasiadas oportunidades. 

La mejor de todas ocurre a principios de Mayo cuando Scott decide invitar a Isaac a un estúpido concierto independiente que cae Viernes y no le dice nada a Stiles. No sabe si lo ha hecho a posta, lo cual le está bien merecido después de su plan para unir a Scott con Isaac durante todo el invierno, pero cuando aparece en la puerta de casa de Derek y éste pone cara de “¿Qué haces aquí?” quiere morirse o hacer un agujero en el suelo, lo que termine antes con su sufrimiento. 

Derek está solo, mirándole y aparentemente vestido con su ropa de dormir y el pelo revuelto de estar acostado en el sofá, o en la cama, pero Stiles no quiere pensarlo. Puede que incluso no esté solo. Stiles maldice haber ido directo desde clase.

\- Oh –Stiles deja escapar un suspiro con los labios en una O perfecta-. No debería estar aquí, ¿verdad?  
\- No –la voz de Derek es ronca y pastosa.  
\- Creo que me voy -. Stiles se da la vuelta para irse, pero un brazo lo detiene. Cuando se gira, Derek lo está mirando, y juraría que hay cariño en su mirada.  
\- Ya que has venido, puedes quedarte –dice con tranquilidad, sopesando su respuesta-. No tengo nada preparado, pero podemos improvisar.

Improvisar se convierte en palomitas, refrescos, un partido de béisbol y “la vida de Brian” después. Están juntos en el sofá, y Derek no ha mencionado lo horrible que es eso para sus cuerpos. No es que él tenga que preocuparse, que tiene menos grasa que los yogures que se toma su padre, pero suele reprimirles y esa noche parece relajado. 

\- Los Monty Piton son la hostia –dice Stiles con la boca llena de helado y Derek no entorna los ojos ni suelta un comentario ácido, simplemente se ríe. Su risa es franca y sonora.

Hace que los muros tiemblen y que el pecho de Stiles tiemble un poquito también. No se ha dado cuenta, pero se le queda mirando. Demasiado fijo en su cara y en sus labios.

\- Stiles –Derek no grita, no se pregunta nada, sólo suspira “Stiles” y el dueño de ese nombre quiere guardarlo en su corteza cerebral y reproducirlo en bucle antes de dormirse.  
\- Derek –su tono es jovial, pero pierde fuerza al final, como si tuviera vergüenza. 

Derek se acerca demasiado a su cara. Invade su espacio y le quita un poco de helado de la comisura del labio con el dedo. Stiles se queda blanco porque si eso no es un cliché, debería replantearse su existencia.

\- Eres un desastre –murmura, pero no se aleja. 

Podría decir que son los ojos hipnotizantes de Derek los que le hacen comportarse así, pero mentiría, porque lo lleva deseando desde hace semanas.

\- Y pese a todo, te gusto –susurra.

Es ese momento. Stiles lo sabe y se acerca. En ese momento puede hacer el ridículo más espantoso, pero tiene que arriesgarse. Juraría que Derek le está mirando las pecas y Stiles llama la atención con sus labios, y lo besa.

Derek está áspero, duro y firme, pero el beso es dulce y sus labios están calientes y saben a palomitas contra los de Stiles.   
Stiles jadea. Es un gemido de aprobación y Derek se levanta sin soltar sus labios, cogiéndolo de la cintura para que estén frente a frente, algo más cómodos, Derek arrinconándolo contra el sofá. El peso de Derek contra él debería doler, pero es sexy, y sus manos abiertas son grandes y abarcan más piel de la que Stiles pueda soportar.  
Derek besa con detenimiento, perfeccionando sus movimientos, parando la acción cuando es necesario. Stiles sólo puede recibir caricias húmedas y devolverlas con gusto, paralizado entre sus brazos.

Cuando se separan a por aire son dos masas jadeantes. Derek sigue cerca de Stiles, oscureciendo su rostro, escondido en su cuello, como si se avergonzara, pero fuera la mejor vergüenza del mundo. 

\- Guau –a Stiles la verborrea se le escapa entre los labios del otro, que hacen círculos en su cuello.

No se ha acabado y Stiles da gracias a un dios que no conoce. Derek titubea, pero son solo segundos y parece estar obsesionado con marcar su piel. Quizás ha pasado demasiado, porque Stiles es una masa blanda.

\- Derek, oh Dios, Derek, no puedes…-es inconexo, pero él hace eso. Eso es acompañar sus labios con sus manos, y le agarra, rozándose en un ángulo imposible, sucio y deliberado, casi tímido.  
\- Tus pecas, Stiles. No sabes cuanto llevo….-la frase se oculta en un gruñido y las manos de Stiles se posan en sus caderas, guiando la fricción contra su entrepierna.

No debe hacerlo mal, porque Derek está duro en los pantalones de pijama, y son demasiado finos para ocultar lo que está creciendo contra Stiles. Sólo tiene que alargar la mano y tocarle, pero hace demasiado calor y el roce es demasiado intenso.

Derek está mojado contra él y esos movimientos son sexo puro sólo en los preliminares. Derek muerde y se agita. Le agarra los brazos y se roza, se yergue y folla con ropa y sin sentido.   
La mente de Stiles se nubla. Los vaqueros le duelen y parece mostrarlo en sus ojos porque Derek le abre los botones y acaricia con la mano por encima de la ropa interior. Stiles piensa en los labios de Derek, húmedos, colmando su erección, y se agita.

Derek aúlla un poco y se deja marchar con un golpe seco de caderas. Es un disparo contra su piel y Stiles es una presa que se cae y muere, exhausto y perdido. Ido. 

Se han corrido sólo con rozarse, como dos adolescentes. Con la ropa a medio sacar y embestidas frenéticas. Los únicos besos, quitando el primero, han sido de Derek en el cuello de Stiles, y juraría que han dejado marca. Es sucio, desesperado y hace que Derek se levante a por algo para limpiarles sin casi mirarle.

 

Stiles se siente colmado y vivo, pero dolido a la vez. No esperaba lo que acaba de pasar y no debería arrepentirse de algo que lleva deseando desde hace tanto, pero su sensación le dice lo contrario.  
Derek vuelve a estar tenso mientras lo limpia, y no es el Derek de las últimas semanas. Stiles desearía volver el tiempo atrás, a pesar del beso, a pesar del orgasmo. Los ojos de Derek le están matando.

Es su primera vez con él. No esperaba flores ni arco-iris. No esperaba nada de nada, pero en su cabeza Derek le miraba a los ojos y podía leerle la mente. Se daba cuenta de que todo el sarcasmo de Stiles era su forma de decirle “te deseo, idiota, y quiero que seas todo mío”. En cambio, esta situación parece irreal.   
Siente que son como dos borrachos incapaces de saborear un buen vino porque lo único que necesitan es la ilusión que el alcohol les proporciona. Ellos han calmado el deseo, pero nada más. Ha sido algo rápido que les avergüenza. Y seguramente será algo aislado, porque Derek no sabe qué decir.

\- Stiles –ese Stiles no es como el de antes. No lo acompaña una sonrisa.  
\- No –Stiles levanta la mano para que deje de hablar. No quiere escucharlo-. Sé lo que vas a decir y no me interesa. Puedo olvidarlo.

Stiles se levanta porque aún tiene algo de dignidad. Camina hacia la puerta con decisión, pero debe ser masoquista porque se vuelve hacia Derek antes de marcharse.

\- Puedo hacer lo que me pidas, Derek. No soy tan idiota. Yo no me arrepiento, pero no quiero perderte. –su tristeza se desvanece, porque en el fondo sigue siendo Stiles-. Nunca pensé que agradecería los exámenes –dice, una media risa en su voz.

Se marcha. Scott lo ve estudiar al día siguiente y sabe que son malas noticias. Stiles nunca se ha preparado un examen con tanta antelación.  
Derek y Stiles no se ven durante los exámenes, ni cuando Stiles se marcha en verano a California. De hecho, Stiles no cree que vaya a ver a Derek en todo el verano.


	4. Vacaciones de Verano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todo!! Kudos, Comments. Esta historia fue surgiendo poco a poco con ilusión y sin beta, así que perdonad los errores y espero que hayáis disfrutado, como yo escribiendo.
> 
> No sé si hacer un epílogo siguiendo esta trama. Lo pensaré.
> 
> WARNINGS por sexo ñoño, corto y demasiado poético.

El verano en Beacon Hills es un infierno y encima tiene que aguantar a su padre preguntándole porque no sale más con Scott y hablando con Melissa McCall a sus espaldas. Esos dos podrían dominar el mundo si se pusieran a ello.  
Scott lleva a Isaac a casa. Melissa lo adora todavía más que en Navidad porque ahora que Scott y él son oficiales, su hijo parece estar flotando en una nube de la que se cayó cuando Allison Argent lo abandonó después del baile.  
El pueblo habla. No es Nueva York, pero la salida del armario de Danny Maleani en último curso en el instituto ha calmado las voces y Scott puede caminar con Isaac de la mano y comer helado en un parque mientras se miran a los ojos o lo que quiera que hagan.  
Stiles podría acompañarles. No es que no se lo hayan pedido, sólo que no. No soporta la felicidad ajena cuando se siente tan miserable.  
Lleva semanas abriendo el ordenador para escribirle un mensaje a Derek para preguntarle por sus vacaciones, pero siempre lo cierra a medio escribir. Es patético. Lo último que le dijo a Derek fue “no quiero perderte”, y no parece que haya cumplido su palabra después de todo. 

\- No sé cuál de los dos es más obstinado –le oye decir a Scott una noche de pizzas en casa de los McCall. Melissa recoge los platos y asiente porque es como una madre putativa para Stiles y lo conoce tan bien como él mismo.  
\- Por eso han acabado encajando tan bien –reconoce Melissa.

Por eso Derek acabó siendo él mismo con Stiles, porque Stiles no cambió por él, nunca le tuvo miedo y nunca se tragó su estúpido juego de fingir ser una piedra.

 

Los días son largos y Stiles va perdiendo las ganas de salir y divertirse. Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, pensando, o fingiendo que prefiere ver la tele y comer guarrerías como el joven que es, cuando en realidad se comporta como una solterona adicta al helado.  
Para los demás es muy fácil. Ellos no sienten las manos de Derek en los huesos de sus caderas, ni huelen su aroma en el hueco de su cuello. Tener un encoñamiento a su edad es una mierda, pero sentir que estás enamorado de, literalmente, tu opuesto es aún peor. 

 

Es Isaac el que intenta pasar más tiempo con él, pese a todo. Lo obliga a salir a correr por las mañanas, cuando Beacon Hills es todo niebla y silencio. Intenta apoyarlo de un modo que Scott no concibe, simplemente estando allí. Stiles no le pregunta si sabe exactamente lo que pasó entre él y Derek o porque se siente así. Isaac se fija en él, en que le siga, en que esté cómodo, pero casi nunca habla, no de Derek al menos.  
Sin embargo un día en el que se paran a descansar encima de un tronco, Isaac lo mira y no puede reprimirse.  
\- Deberías llamarle. No sé por qué no lo haces –le dice casi sin aliento. Stiles se hace pequeño porque realmente lleva semanas planteándoselo.  
\- Porque no sé qué decirle –reconoce- ¿Qué le digo? “Derek, no quiero olvidarlo, no puedo olvidarlo” o “Derek, admitámoslo, estoy loco por ti”. No quiero estropear las cosas- y tampoco le importa si Isaac le entiende o no, porque ni lo está mirando. Podría morirse de la vergüenza si lo hiciera.  
\- ¿Más? Para haberte pasado un año planeando una relación no sabes nada, ¿Verdad?  
\- No entiendes… –no sabe lo qué paso. Duda que Derek le haya contado los detalles y él no va a hacerlo.  
\- No me importa. Tengo ojos en la cara –Isaac es duro, pero guarda un pequeño deje de compasión al final de la frase-. Me mata ver como no haces nada. Deberías aprender de nosotros. Scott y yo dimos veinte vueltas antes de acertar en la diana, y no lo habríamos conseguido sin ti.

Esta vez Stiles lo mira, y sabe que hay sinceridad en sus palabras. Isaac se levanta y Stiles le sigue. Quizás es mejor eso que pensar en Derek y en todo el tiempo que han perdido, y que siguen perdiendo.  
……

Celebran el cuatro de Julio en el jardín del sheriff con Melissa y los chicos, y hasta Lydia se pasa por la barbacoa. Lo abraza primero y le pega en el hombro después por no haberla llamado desde que dejó Nueva York. Stiles está medianamente contento, con su familia y los amigos de la infancia contando historias junto al fuego. Su padre ríe con algunos compañeros de trabajo y la noche es cálida, perfecta. La cena es divertida, la comida sale bien, y así anochece.  
A Stiles le recuerda a tantas cenas de los viernes en un sitio frío y desde luego más hostil que su casa de California. Le recuerda a Derek cocinando y a Scott incapaz de mirar a Isaac a los ojos.  
Meses después están riendo tirados por el suelo, contando estrellas mientras esperan los fuegos artificiales.  
En un año una vida puede transformarse, pero él no puede dejar de pensar que se encuentra igual que la última vez que estuvo en casa. Está más cerca de graduarse y ha ganado en confusión (y experiencia), pero sigue mirando a los demás desde fuera, sólo.  
\- Stiles –su padre le hace bajar a la tierra y asiente -. No puedo dejar las hamburguesas desatendidas. Anda, ve a por la mayonesa.  
Stiles obedece. Parece el único que no está ocupado en algo. Incluso Lydia parece emocionada hablando con Melissa sobre colecciones de bikinis o enfermedades degenerativas, quién sabe.  
Abre la puerta de la nevera y se agacha a por el bote de mayonesa, que parece estar en el último rincón del estante más bajo, como si hubiera sido depositado allí a posta. Alarga la mano y escucha la puerta que da al jardín abrirse tras él.  
\- Vamos papá, si no confías en que puedo hacer esto yo sólo…- dice sin mirar atrás. Suponiendo que no se fían de él ni para esa pequeña tarea-. Esta condenada está muy…adentro…  
Consigue coger el bote y se vuelve triunfal para comprobar que delante de él no está su padre.  
Puede que se le caiga el bote (y menos mal que es de esos de plástico) cuando Stiles ve a Derek con sus vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta ajustada color sangre.  
\- Derek! –exclama con sorpresa, aunque parece un idiota mirándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera imposible que estuviera ahí, frente a él.  
\- Buenas noches, Stiles –Stiles no sabe si es que no recuerda la voz de Derek, pero juraría que no es tan dulce, tan cándida.  
\- No, no sabía que ibas a venir –dice intentando no trabarse. Su inconsciente le da ánimos. Puede hacerlo mucho mejor. Podría gritarle que porqué coño no le ha llamado en tres semanas.  
\- Yo tampoco –responde Derek. Es raro porque se mira la punta de los zapatos, avergonzado-. Isaac me llamó –confiesa.  
\- ¡Lo sabía! Ese idiota –no consigue que le salga verdaderamente enfadado y Derek sonríe, pero es tan tenue que casi se lo pierde. Quiere rebobinar y verlo de nuevo.  
\- Cree que nos está ayudando.

Stiles decide que van a hablar, que piensa decirle todo lo que piensa y que incluso puede que llore. Definitivamente hay posibilidades de que llore. 

\- Mira. Tengo que sacar esto o puede que una jauría hambrienta venga a ver qué ha pasado con la mayonesa –le dice recogiendo el bote del suelo-, pero tenemos que hablar así qué ¿Por qué no te sientas? El salón está por ahí –está balbuceando de nuevo-. Puedes sentarte y esperarme.  
\- De acuerdo –Derek es como mantequilla.

Stiles deja el bote en la mesa en dos segundos y vuelve a la casa corriendo. Scott lo mira, pero no dice nada. Realmente debe saber qué está ocurriendo.  
Derek está sentado en el sofá mirando al frente. Su postura es algo tensa y parece estar pensando qué decir. Stiles se sienta a su lado, pero deja un buen margen entre ambos.

\- Bueno, ya he vuelto –dice jugando con las manos.  
\- Ha sido rápido –Derek no le mira, y no es una buena señal.  
\- No es como si me necesitaran fuera. Necesitaban la mayonesa, nada más. No creo ni que se hayan dado cuenta de que he vuelto a irme…  
\- Stiles –como tantas otras veces, Derek lo calla.

Se vuelve, y cuando le mira, Stiles quiere desaparecer. 

\- Lo siento –murmura sin apartar los ojos de él -. Tenía que haberte llamado. Has debido preguntarte qué había pasado conmigo, pero…  
\- Preguntarme es el eufemismo del año, Derek –se atreve a decir. Esta vez Stiles no le retira la mirada y sus ojos avellana se enfrentan a él -. No me he preguntado nada, porque no me atrevía a conocer la respuesta. He estado a punto de llamarte como cien veces, pero no sabía si querías saber algo de mí.  
\- Verás –Derek no parece esa figura dominante que solía mostrarse en su casa, si no un cachorro en las fauces de Stiles-. No es fácil.  
\- Sí es fácil, Derek. Yo te lo puse fácil –Stiles levanta el tono y se da cuenta de que ya no se traba, porque está hablando con todo lo que tiene. Su sangre bulle y sus hormonas le golpean las arterias-. Te dije que lo olvidaría en contra de mi voluntad para no perderte. Habría sido tan fácil decirte cómo me sentía –puede que ese sea el momento en el que se enfrenta a las lágrimas-. Para ti es tan fácil cuando puedes atribuirlo todo a un maldito error, a un puto traspiés. Es tan fácil cuando no sientes nada, Derek. Y es tan difícil cuando al fin, todo lo que llevabas pensando durante semanas se hace realidad y entonces se esfuma para siempre. 

Está llorando, pero tiene qué decirlo, así que se pone de pie.

\- Yo tampoco quería que me tocarás así, quería tenerte y que quisieras llegar hasta el final conmigo. Consciente y voluntario, no por instinto. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al ver que después no me mirabas? –ha llegado a un punto en el que le da igual si los demás pueden oírle desde fuera.  
\- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me di cuenta de que la había jodido? –Derek también se pone de pie y vuelven a estar frente a frente, alterados y enrojecidos- ¿Cómo podía mirar al tío por el que estoy perdiendo la cabeza a los ojos después de tratarlo así? Me dejé llevar y me acojoné, Stiles. Eso fue lo que pasó. No sabía qué decirte. 

Derek respira y Stiles levanta la cabeza. No lo estaba mirando, pero lo ha escuchado perfectamente.  
\- ¿Qué has dicho? –dice más calmado.  
\- Qué la jodí.  
\- No, algo sobre una cabeza –Stiles sonríe irrefrenablemente. Derek lo imita como un espejo, aunque algo avergonzado.  
\- Estoy enamorado de ti. Desde hace meses, y he sido un cobarde por no venir antes y reconocerlo delante de ti, Stiles.

Derek es altivo cuando reconoce que le quiere. Stiles querría escuchar durante más tiempo esa voz regalándole caricias, sentimientos que son tan raros en Derek como importantes. Pero no ahora. Porque ahora si Stiles no lo toca se morirá. Porque sigue algo enfadado, pero sabe perfectamente lo que es tener miedo.

Se tira a sus brazos y lo besa con pasión. La furia escapándose de sus labios mientras Derek lo sujeta. Sus manos le parecen enormes y deja que se posen en su cintura y lo atraigan. Stiles no es más que un cometa que sigue al sol. Los labios de Derek están salados y Stiles no se para a pensar si es él el que está llorando. Sólo cierra los ojos y se pierde en el sabor.  
Sus manos de dedos largos tantean por debajo de su camiseta y nota como el abdomen perfecto se eriza.  
No hay una casa alrededor, o gente gritando en el jardín, sólo dos personas demostrando lo que sienten en el centro de ninguna parte.  
Cuando Derek deja de besarlo no se separa, lo mira a los ojos, unos centímetros más abajo y sonríe con luces de neón.  
\- Me haces sentirme seguro –le dice Stiles. No miente cuando su barbilla encaja a la perfección en el hueco de su garganta.  
\- Me haces sentir bien –susurra Derek haciendo que Stiles tiemble con su voz.  
\- Vamos a mi cuarto –ronronea.

……………

 

A media noche hay fuegos artificiales, pero Stiles sólo escucha los gemidos de Derek, sudoroso y necesitado encima de él. La flexión de sus brazos brilla con la luna que entra por la ventana y el peso de Derek es ligero mientras le levanta las piernas con cuidado para tomarlo como suyo.  
Stiles se arquea y el placer disipa las dudas y le hace olvidar los días anteriores. Días tristes en los que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Derek sintiera lo mismo que él, que pudiera amarle. Le gusta como lo ama ahora. Sin ironía y sin órdenes. Suave como una tela, con los labios hinchados de besarle las pecas.  
Se agarra a su trasero y lo obliga a empujar, más dentro de él, más íntimo. Derek gruñe como tantas veces, pero el sonido es otro. Su cuerpo y su olor rodean todo su espacio.  
Pasan vidas entre murmullos, manos que quieren abarcar cada centímetro de piel. Se miran, se gustan y se enamoran, por primera vez para ambos. Y cuando ya no pueden más, la carne se cansa y se derriba como un castillo de naipes. Derek es su piel y Derek susurra “Te quiero, Stiles”.

Cuando bajan al jardín, la ropa mal puesta y las mejillas coloradas, hasta el sheriff sabe de dónde vienen, pero no puede evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver la sonrisa de Stiles. Su hijo es feliz.  
Isaac le da un plato de pastel a Derek mientras Scott le propina una colleja a Stiles y los cuatro miran hacia el cielo. El año ha sido largo, pero no ha terminado mal del todo.

………………….

El curso siguiente es el último de Derek y lo recibe con ilusión y puede que algo de nostalgia. Stiles se va a vivir con él en Noviembre y no necesitan que nadie ocupe el sofá cuando Isaac hace lo propio con Scott.  
Consiguen llevarse bien y sorprendentemente la casa no se convierte en un campo de batalla. Se ven todos los días y la normalidad inunda sus vidas.  
A veces Stiles y Derek parecen dos amigos compartiendo piso. No se aburren de estar juntos. Comparten citas todas las semanas, pero los viernes no hay elección porque siguen siendo suyos. De los cuatro.  
Las cenas son distintas, pero les hacen recordar todos los viernes de un año antes cuando la tensión sexual inundaba ese piso de Brooklyn. Lydia se lo recuerda cada vez que la invitan.  
Stiles se sigue emborrachando con facilidad y acaba cantando canciones estúpidas, Derek sigue siendo un inepto sentimentalmente y Stiles lo encuentra encantador. Scott sigue preocupándose demasiado por todo y deja que Isaac tome todas las decisiones y el rubio sigue llevándole cafés a la clínica aunque Scott se muera de vergüenza.  
Los viernes son suyos y son ellos. Juntos o separados, una noche a la semana


End file.
